The Triple Threat
by CrazyGirlR.R
Summary: Tris is a triplet along with her sisters Nicole and Rachel. They want to get away from their home in abnegation away from their abusive farther. In the end they choose to all go into Dauntless. But what they find is unbelievable. This story has romance, loyalty and action all wrapped up in one. Such a bad summary but i promise you won't regret it. Please just give it a shot. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful reader, thank you for clicking on here. I can only hope you like this chapter. This is my first Divergent fanfic so be kind and i love criticism but try not to be to harsh ha ha. Please R&R though. **

The Triplets Story.

_Chapter 1_

Tris couldn't sleep; It was a week until the choosing ceremony. But that wasn't the only thing keeping her up, although she was the oldest triplet by about 3 minutes out of her and her two sisters Rachel and Nicole, she always felt like she was responsible for them. Tris glanced over at the other two beds in the room to see her younger siblings still asleep. Toni Creed was their mother, she left when they were five and they had no clue as to why, but they never asked their farther John Creed because since Toni left John was abusive to his three young girls. It never used to happen until one day when they were about thirteen, Rachel accidentally smashed a glass whilst they were all washing up and John just snapped. Usually John was just generally horrible to them never showing the slightest of kindness to them but he went the extra mile when that glass shattered to the floor. He came into the kitchen, hollering and screaming at Rachel like was expected but no one saw it coming when he bawled his fist up and connected it with the youngest of the threes jaw. Ever since that day he always thought it as a good idea to take his stress out on them.

There were only three minutes separated between Tris and Nicole and then three minutes between Nicole and Rachel. Luckly the day they had waited for for so long has come. The choosing ceremony. That's when they can get away to what ever faction they saw fit for themselves, but they sure as hell wasn't staying in abnegation.

Tris ended up staying up just thinking for the next hour until they had to get up for school. She was rattled out of her thoughts much to soon by an alarm clock on the other side of the room. The next second there was a thunk and Tris frowned and saw that Rachel had fallen out of bed. She got up looking a little mad, rubbing her elbow and clicking off the alarm clock. Tris started to giggle at her and threw a pillow but Rachel caught it a chucked it at Nicoles still sleeping form. Nicole groaned and swung her legs out of bed to stand and start getting ready. Rachel was known for being completely over protective with her sisters so usually ended taking the blame with their dad therefore resulting in her getting beaten the shit out of, but it was kind of like she got used to it. Nicole, well she was pretty opposite, she was still protective but she was the girliest out of all three and wouldn't stop nagging her other sisters to wear make up and dress more girly. Tris was also instinctively protective but always was the one with the most wisdom, she was very level-headed.

As the three girl got ready for school they heard their farther get up. Nicole had said something funny moments before he came storming through their bedroom door. The laughing abruptly stopped and everyone ones eyes dropped to the floor except Rachel's, she was watching her farther, making sure he wasn't going to make a move for either of her sisters. John caught the sight of Rachel looking at him and obviously didn't like it because he stormed up to her, grabbed her wrist and said. "You got a problem girl." Rachel could smell the booze on his breath from the night before and just shoke her head. John starred her down for a couple more seconds and then left. They heard the front door slam as he was obviously on his way to work.

Nicole realized the time and let the others know. They ran out the house towards the bus stop; today was the day of the aptitude test and they weren't about to miss the bus. They wanted to know where they belonged.

**Hope you enjoyed this little introduction to whats happening in the story. If you stick along you will see how many plot twists and surprises there are.**

**Remember to R&R it always gives me motivation to write more. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to pinkzassy for reviewing and alerting my story. Thank you to Megb334 for alerting the story and favouriting it. Thank you to 5FightingFactions for alerting the story and last but not least thank you to Kenziemae37 for also alerting the story. Now all I need of you guys is reviews and that would just put the cherry on top of the cake :D Enjoy._**

_Chapter 2_

Today the school have announced that siblings do the tests together, because it's apparently like hitting two birds with one stone and speeds the process up. As Tris, Nicole and Rachel wait in line nervously, Rachel whispers. "So what do you think you'll get?" When In line you're not allowed to talk so one of the teachers just glare at the three of them until they understand not to utter a word. When the door opens into Nicoles face inviting the three of them in, Nicole lands on her ass because she was standing to close to the door as it swung open . The woman who opened the door just stares down at Nicole then gestures for the three of them to come in. "Eldest to youngest," The woman says. "My name is Tori and I'll be doing your tests today." She continues with a fake smile.

Tris sits in the chair, when she is finished Tori looks pained. Nicole is next and sits in the chair. Again when Nicole wakes up Tori has an extremely worried look stained on her face. Rachel is last to sit. When they were all finished Tori looked at the three of them like they were from another planet. "Well, what'd we get?" Rachel asks impatiently. Tori looks between them one by one and says. "You three have an amazing gift. This gift though, it could get you killed. They call it Divergent, it's when you don't fit in to just one faction but multiple ones. You're a threat to the system. If you're discovered they'll kill you." Tori said. None of the girls knew what to say. "Well that doesn't help us at all. How do we know what to choose if the test can't tell us." Tris asks. "You will just have to go with your hearts. I suggest you stay together though." Tori replied and then she hustled them out the door and told them not to speak of it to anyone and that she would make sure to put a different result down in the aptitude test.

The three girls talked all week about what decision to make.

It was the day of the choosing ceremony and each girl knew what they were choosing. As they sat next to each other, Tris taking one for the team and sat next to their farther, although he wouldn't do anything out in the open, it was still unconftable sitting so close. In alphabetical order the names were called, first one to go up out of them was Nicole. Rachel and Tris looked at her reassuringly and nodded to her. Nicole started on her way to the bowls. Marcus Eaton, the leader of abnegation gave her a knife and she cut a small incision across her palm and let her blood pour over the coals of dauntless. Tris felt her farther grip around her wrist like a vice, almost to bruising point. Then Rachels name was called and looked at Tris to see her farther still gripping her. Tris just mouthed the words '_Go_' so Rachel left knowing the sooner she does hers the sooner Tris can do hers. Rachel also spilt her blood over the stones listening to it sizzle. "If you do this Beatrice, I will find you. I am best friends with Marcus the abnegation leader and im sure he can sneak me into dauntless headquarters. Don't be stupid or else..." Tris heard her name being called and yanked her arm away from her farther and then gave him a little smirk and descended the stairs, she slit her palm and placed her hand over the coals, the sizzling almost sounded like it whispered freedom to her. Tris looked one last time at John, and if looks could kill she'd be dead.

There was whoops and hollering when the dauntless initiates all ran out of the building at a good pace. Tris couldn't wipe the smile from her face and when she looked at her sisters they couldn't either. The trip to the headquarters of their new home was blurred because it went so fast. A bit more running, a train ride and a skip and they were being stopped by someone who looked like they were one of the main instructors. "OK, new initiates, my name is Eric I am one of your instructors. To enter our compound this is the entrance," Eric pointed downwards over the roof they were on and the triplets stepped forwards to look at it. "You can either jump or get dumped. basically what i'm saying is if you don't jump than your out." Eric said staring at each one. No one really looking at him until his eyes glazed over Rachel, with her being stubborn with her farther this way she just stared at Erics challenge. They were both knocked out of the eye contact war when of all people, Nicole stood on the edge of the building. No one said a word. It was evident that she was shaking at the sight of the sheer drop. Trip came beside her and held her and and then Rachel did the same thing. Before hey knew it they were flying through the air, until their bodies collided with what seemed to be a net. The three looked at each other and laughed.

As a very good-looking man helped them out of the net he seemed especially interested in Tris maybe holding on to her waist a split second to long, but he didn't look away from her eyes when he was supposed to be addressing all of them. Rachel just elbowed Nicoles side a wiggled her eyebrows. They both started to inward laugh. "Hi, my name is Four. I'll be your instructor along with Eric. Never have we seen three people jump at the same time." Four said, finally looking at the other two girls as well. "Well, we're triplets so if we were about to die why not do it together, right?" Tris said with a slight sarcastic tone. Four just smiled and waited for our names. When they introduced them selves they go and stand where they were told to. The next to jump is a boy in black and white, obviously candor. They hear that his name is Peter and he walks over to where the girls are, standing closest to Nicole. Peter out stretches his hand. "Hi, my names peter, that was a rush right?" He said looking at Nicole. She took his hand and shook it awkwardly, and smiles. "Hi, i'm Nicole, these are my sisters Rachel and Tris." Tris nodded at him and smiled but Rachel narrowed her eyes at him and said. "Dude, you are a really bad flirt." Peter went a bright red and Nicole just stomped on her foot and then looked back at Peter and did a shaky laugh.

About 15 minutes later everyone was standing around waiting for what was to come next. Eric and Four stood on top of some rocks and announced to the others that they were going to show them the headquarters. Tris, Rachel and Nicole felt free for the first time ever. They were just so happy and grateful that they got to be like it together.

Everything went right for the rest of the day, the triplets didn't like where they had to sleep, shower and pee but they knew they'd get over it. As they changed into their all black dauntless clothes and threw their original grey abnegation clothes into the fire they smiled at each other. They were told to meet at the pit to meet the dauntless leader. It has been said that the dauntless leader was a woman. This shouldn't be a surprise but it is. The initiates are in a group, waiting to meet the leader of the whole place. Rachel spots Eric coming through the door and he winks, _winks!_ At her, she just stares daggers at him knowing that he annoys her he just laughs. Tris spots Four come in shortly after Eric and he smiles at her, she can feel the blush rush to her cheeks. Tris averts her attention else where seeing that Nicole isn't with them. Then Tris relaxes, seeing that Nicole is next to Peter and they both seem pretty happy. Four and Eric stand side by side. "Initiates, I would like to introduce you to the Leader of dauntless, she will be joining Four and I in training the transfer initiates. I give you, Toni Creed." Eric says, when everyone else is clapping and shouting it sounds muffled to the triplets. They couldn't believe that they just heard their mothers name. So this is what happened to her.

**Ohhh, cliff hanger. Tell me how you found this chapter. Boring or did you like? I'm thinking of doing a POV for the girls in the next chappy to see how that works. Do you also like the fact that they have all kinda got a love interest?**

**REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you to thoughs who have reviewed the story so far, it means so much. Do you guys like the new character or no?_**

**_If you think i can improve it in any way please just say, i honestly don't mind constructive _****_criticism :) _**

**_Enjoy :D_**

_Chapter 3_

**Tris' POV.**

Do my eyes deceive me or is that seriously my mother, alive standing in front of me announcing she is the Dauntless leader._ Holy shit. _Quickly I snap out of it in search for where my sisters are. I can see both moving towards me and when they get to me we all just staring at each other dumb-struck. "What do we do. She'll find out its us as soon as she knows our names." Nicoles says. "Yeah I mean there was a reason she left. Maybe it was just to get away from us?" Rachel questioned. Before I could reply Toni started talking. "Good morning initiates. It's nice to see some new faces in this ranky old place, but it's what we call home. You'll get used to it. Transfer initiates follow me and I will show you as to where the training grounds are. Dauntless born go with Lauren and the other instructors and they will get you settled in to your new rooms." My mother sounded stong and exactly like a leader should. As the group of twenty split it was and even number both in transfers and Dauntless born, ten for each team of instructors.

Me and my sisters hustle on together following Toni to the training grounds.

**Rachels POV.**

Well this is a bit of a shit stick. How are we supposed to hide our identity to our mother when she asks of our names. Luckly no one else has asked of our second names yet. I walk with Tris and Nicole at my side and we enter a massive room with mats on the floor and different training facilities. Eric, Four and Toni will now be our instructors. This is going to be a fun initiation,_ for sure_. I had fallen behind slightly with the group whilst thinking and letting everything set in, as I was just about to side step around this bigger girl to get next to my sisters the girl moved at the last-minute and I bumped into the back of her. "Why don't you watch where you going bitch." She said turning around looking major pissed. I was a little taken aback by her assholeness, so said. "Well it's not like I ment to now was it, mind you it is kind of difficult trying to get around you seeing as you pretty butch. Wait are you a man?" I replied sarcastically. If it was possible she seemed even more furious with me now and shoved me hard enough that I stumbled back. Now I was pissed and she wasn't about to get away with shoving me. We had attracted everyone in our group, the instructors only watching.

As I started to storm up to the girl, Nicole and Tris stopped me. The girl didn't care who got in her way so caught Nicole off guard by pushing past her to get to me. That was the last straw, I bawled my fist up and punched the girl straight in the teeth, my hand coming back bloody. The girl's mouth was bleeding but she had a relentless look in her eyes and started towards me. "Enough, you'll have time for that during training." Eric's voice boomed out with authority behind his amusement. The girl stopped at first but then saw the sly smirk on my face and ran for me. I ran away laughing at her and smacking my ass as she tried to catch me. Soon everyone was laughing until Eric was in front of me and I stopped dead in my tracks almost running into him. He side-stepped around me and caught the tower tall girl by the throat. "Did you not hear what I said," Eric said with a raised voice. "Next time you don't listen to me I'll hang you over the chasm, got it." The girl nodded, fear evident in her eyes. Both me and the girl re-joined the group and listened.

**Nicoles POV.**

I'm pretty sure my sisters have a death wish. First Tris seems to be getting cozy with our _instructor, _then Rachel trys to pick a fight with the toughest looking girl in our group. Yeah we are defiantly going to last long here. I can't believe Toni is here though. I wonder why, maybe I could go and investigate and find out what's going on with her. Mind me, I think my sisters want to stay away from her. I mean none of us no the reason she left. It could be something bad, maybe because she couldn't handle having children so ran or it could be for a different reason, I don't know. I'm cut out of my thoughts when I feel a solid arm lean against mine. It's Peter, he seems like a nice guy. Very confident but I guess that's what would happen when you're Candor born. After the tour of the training area we are told to walk back to our dorms and start to get conftable, when the three of us are stopped by, of course, Toni; she doesn't look very pleased and the girl Rachel pissed off is standing next to her. "I would like to see you three and Molly," Toni gestured to the girl. "In my office. Follow me." I sneak a glance at the others and they seem rigid and frightened and it's exactly how I feel.

We walk from the dark, damp hall ways into a room that almost looks sterile, The walls are white there's a big metal desk in the middle with a flat screen computer and some other bits on the desk. Toni sat in her chair whilst all four of us stood in front of her. "OK girls I know it can be hard to get along but honestly I don't care. I'm just here to give you your first warning. If you get up to three warnings then we will be forced to deducted a point from your training score. Or the boys will do their own little way of punishment," Toni smirks a little when she says that. "But I'm about to put your warnings in the data so give me your names and you may leave. She finished. My heart felt like it fell out of my ass at this point. It almost sounded like no one was even breathing until Molly spoke. "Molly Thomas." She said. Toni started typing it into the computer. I glanced sideways with wide eyes, questioning what to do but Tris just shrugged in defeat and Rachel just bit her lip and looked down. Not realizing Toni was watching them I concentrated on something else. "And your name?" Toni said. "Nicole." I replied. Toni Looked up frowning and waved a hand for Molly to leave. When the door shut behind the tall girl Toni said. "What is your last name." Not taking her eyes away from mine. "Um- It's-," I stutter and then blurted all at once. "Creed."

**Yes I am being mean and giving it a good ol' cliff hanger, so please give me some reviews i will speed up the writing process ha ha. **

**Hope you liked it. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy this one, you lucky people two chapters in one day ha ha! This is more of a filler chappy but it had to be done. Don't forget to fill up my motivation Gage by reviewing :)**

**Thank you to all the people who have followed this story or added it to their story alerts, whilst you're at it you could drop in a review :D**

**Thank you to, insolitasum for the review. Much love to yah people x**

_Chapter 4_

**Tonis POV.**

The silence sunk in as that last word that left Nicoles breath was 'Creed'. I haven't heard that name in about 11 years and a chill travels through my spine, I resist physically shuddering. The girls stare at me almost if they are scared of me. I ask Tris and Rachel their last name and they answer the same as Nicole. My suspicions are 99% sure that they are my children, I ask one last question. "Is your farther, John Creed." Tris finches at his name and they all nod. I can feel my eyes burning from the tears I am holding in. I can't believe after 11 years I finally get to see my children, I thought they were dead.

"Do you know who you are to me?" I ask. Nicole speaks up and says. "Well, we're pretty sure you're our mother. We heard that you left us when we were five to do work here in Dauntless headquarters." Wait, they think I left them? "I did not leave you, I was forced to move to this faction because the society thought it was a better match for me. I told them that if I go then you three come with me; that was until John told me he had killed you all. Believe me when I say that this is the first time that I've known of your existence. I'm pretty sure John was in with the society's plot and that is why he told me such a terrible lie, because they knew that was the only way to get me to Dauntless and have all of my attention on running the Dauntless faction. I'll kill them." I said whispering the last part.

**Tris' POV.**

My mother was standing in front of us, shaking, at first I thought it was fear or upset but then I realized it was anger. Toni got up and out of defence Rachel stood in front of myself and Nicole as she did with our farther but instead of what he did the complete opposite happened. Toni wrapped her arms around Rachel and then gestured for me and Nicole to join. We did join the hug tentatively at first but when our mothers arms were around us it felt so amazing to have that sort of security with at least one parent. Toni stood back to look at them and smiled. "OK, so people don't need to know that you three are my daughters until after initiation. It won't look very good, because if -and I'm sure you will- get high rankings then the other initiates might think that I am just letting you get to that rank." The three of us nodded in union. There was so much to learn about our mother but not all in one day, this was going to be a bit of a roller coaster. She is going to have to adjust to our behaviour and the way we are.

"I'm so glad to see you three girls though. I know not much has been explained but time will heal what has been broken between us. We have nothing to worry about now, only that you guys have to pass initiation, but being my daughters im sure that will be no problem." Toni says, smiling. "Talk about putting the pressure on." Rachel say under her breath. The sisters just giggle. "I am not trying to scare you but just trying to give you a confidence boost. I suggest you go back to the dorms, It's getting late and you'll need to choose what beds you want." Toni said turning away from us and sitting back in her chair. We left.

In the hall way out-side me, Nicole and Rachel looked at each other astonished of what they had just found out. "Well, that's the most positive thing we have had all day. We kick our abusive asshole of a dad to the curb and find a new kick ass mum that's the leader of Dauntless." I say, as we all giggle. I really needed the bathroom and told the others to go on without me and I'd meet them at the dorms. As Rachel and Nicole rounded the corner I went in search to find a toilet.

I ended up in the pit and saw how much life it truly had here. It defiantly was the right decision, I thought for me and my sisters. As I locate the bathroom across the other side of the pit a hear loud foot steps behind me. "It's Tris right?" I hear a recognisable silky smooth voice. I turn to see Four standing right in front of me, out of instinct I take a step back. "Um, hey, yeah that's my name, don't wear it out." I replied and then immediately regretted trying to _joke _around with one of my instructors. especially such a lame one at that. Four just smirked seeing the red in my cheeks, I could feel my face burn as I started to blush. "Where are you wondering off to then?" He asked me. "Well I was about to go to the toilet, so-" I replied but he held up a hand. "OK, I get it, trying to ditch me. I was about to ask if you'd like to join me in a laser gun fight. It's the newest tech room we have and on the plus you don't get hurt, well unless you run into a wall but as your busy I shall be on my way." Four said, starting to walk off I panicked and grabbed his arm. "No no, wait I really do need to go to the bathroom but i'd love to join in a laser fight." I replied. Four was still looking at my hand on his arm then said. "OK, I'll wait for you outside the bathroom." Smiling at each other they walked to the bathroom and he waited for her.

**I hope you lovely reader enjoyed this even though it was more of a filler chapter. I can see people from loads of different places in the world reading this so pleaseeee can you review. Do you like the story line? **

**Just tap that review button :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Four and Tris were so wrapped up in the laser gun fight that they didn't even understand what the time was. As Four looked at his watch he cringed slightly. It read 2:00AM.

**Fours POV.**

"Hey I think you should head back to the dorms now." I shouted. We were still playing and there are only glow lights around the laser zone to make it harder for the other team to see each other. Tris is still hiding from me, ready to jump me at any moment. I heard a slight breath behind me and knew exactly where she was hiding. There is this slight slot that most of the new comers use to hide in, so I creep up to the hiding spot and reach in and grab a slim writs. I hear a yelp and when I expose Tris she looks surprised that I found her. Tris just smile at me. "You found me from luck." She says still smirking and then the smirk is gone as she rubs her wrist and looks at it almost as if she's thinking about something else. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I question._ Wait why did I ask that, she's going to get beaten to a pulp in initiation, pull it together Four,_ I think. Tris just shakes her head and looks up at me, the smile creeping back to her lips. "You do know that it's 2:00AM right?" I say. She looks a little worried. "Well I'll be getting nagged by my sisters as to where I was but, it was worth it." She replies. My stomach warms a little as she says that and it takes every ounce of me not to reach out and hug her. No Four, you bearly know this girl. It's like I am having an internal battle with myself.

I walk Tris back to the dorms and we say good night. There was a moment before she entered her room where she stares at me and then winks and smiles. I just shake my head when the door is closed but catch myself smiling as I make my way back to my apartment.

**Tris' POV.**

I walk back to my dorms with Four in conftable silence hoping that he wasn't suspicious about why I looked so gloom when I rubbed my wrist. I don't want him to know that my farther used to beat us or that the last gesture my farther did was grab my wrist. I do not want pity. As I walk in the room I wink at him and smile. Kind of like my own little 'Thank you' for taking me to the laser rooms.

When I close the door my smile immediately fades away as I turn to see my two sisters are standing up in the PJs staring at me with their hands on their hips. _Fuck. _I thought they would have been asleep like everyone else in the room. "Where the hell have you been!" Nicole shout-whispers. I make a face like I have just sucked on a lemon and say. "Well I bumped into Four and he-." Of course I didn't get to finish my conversation. "Wait. You what? Did he take advantage of you?" Rachel said looking more and more angry by the second. I laugh, obviously too loud because some guy shh's me. With my sisters still seething, neither of them seamed to take into consideration that they need to be quite for the other initiates. "What happened?" Nicole asks. "Nothing, honestly. After I went to the toilet he invited me to a game of laser. Then after that we came back here." I say justifying myself. They both seem to think that my answer is good enough so shrug and go lay on their beds. We have the three beds on the end and I plonk myself on the one furthest to the door. And sadly furthest to Four._ No, stop thinking like that Tris._

**Rachel's POV.**

Eric booms in to our dorm entrance with a massive pot in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other clashing them together making the worst ear splitting noise. "Get you lazy asses up initiates. We have training to do." Eric say with a smile and then carry's on with the clashing. I role on my front and put the pillow over my head, whilst everyone else gets ready. I can hear footstep coming my way but honestly do, not, care. Someone lifts up the side of my pillow and I see Erics face. "Hey Pumpkin, want to get up and join the rest of us." He says in a manner that a mother would say it to a small child. I mumble something like a no and he gets the gist. I smile to myself knowing that he can't do anything to physically get me out of bed. Until I felt a numbing sensation going down my back and scrambled out of the covers and stood up. As I got to my feet I saw ice cubes scatter across the floor. I also notice no one else in the room. That is until I turn around and see Eric standing there with a bucket of water. "Dude what the absolute fuc-" I don't get to finish my sentence because in that moment the bucket of water is emptied over my head. As I scrub my eyes to get rid of the water, I look up at Eric who is clutching his stomach laughing at me. I hate it when people laugh at me, so I smirk at him and then wrap my arms around him and press my body to his. As I step back I see my imprint on his clothes, he obviously didn't think it was to funny and just glared at me. I started to laugh but slipped on the water straight on my ass and he stares down at me looking amused. "Get changed initiate." He says.

"Make me!" I reply, anger vivid in my voice.

"Well if it was the old Dautnless way then I would, but with Toni in charge she changed the rules to only use force when really necessary."

"I bet you only poured water on my because you're a perv." I say. He smirks at me and there is a certain look to his eye which I can't tell what it is.

"Listen initiate, are you going to coöperate or will I take matters into my own hands?" He asks.

"No, I'm not doing shit for you. And my names Rachel." I reply stubbornly. He just raises one eyebrow, then to my surprise extend a hand to help me up. I stupidly take it not expecting what happened next. He pulled me up and then threw me onto his shoulder and started towards the training grounds.

Eric set me down and I saw the rest of the group staring at me surprised. I was still in my PJs which was a black tank top and black shorts. All of a sudden I felt exposed and embarrassed. "OK, so Rachel has failed to follow my instructions so our first task of the day is team work," Eric said, pulling out a long hose from the wall. Like the one that would be attached to a fire truck, obviously there for safety reasons in case of a fire. "Rachel stand on the mat over there." He asks. Not wanting to feel even more stupid this time I did as I was told. "I need the help of four other initiates." Four other people held the hose supporting it in their arms, Molly being one of them people, smirking at me. As I saw the look on her face it came into recognition of what he was about to do. Before I could run or move I felt the freezing cold water blast at my body and I flew back off the mat from the pressure of the water and was winded when my back smashed onto the floor. The water went and I just lay there in defeat. Eric is standing next to me. "Had enough yet stiff? I have other ways of straightening out your attitude." He said only so I could hear, which was still loud enough to hear since I was now on the other side of the room away from the group. "Trust me buddy, I've had every bad way possible of someone trying to straighten me out." I say thinking of all the times with my farther. He frowned slightly and I realized I shouldn't have said anything so I cut him off with what he was about to say. "Well at least I got you to say my name at the beginning when you need the assistance from the others." I say smirking. "Yeah and I got you to stand on the mat, so it's a draw." He replys. I narrow my eyes at him and get up seeing that his shirt is staring to dry. Before he realizes I a strip off my dripping wet top and shove it down his shirt. "It's 2-1 now." I shout behind me running off towards the dorms to change.

**Erics POV.**

I grunt in frustration. This girl has problems. I grab her wet top and chuck it to the floor. She is going to wish she didn't do that.

Its been five hours of no-stop sprinting for the initiates. This is the way I will get Rachel to comprehend. Next up I tell them that they have to climb a twenty-foot rope and ding the bell at the top. I know no one will do it because their bodies are not yet strong enough and It will just give them rope burn. We still have a couple more hours to cover before they get to leave for the rest of the day. Seeing Rachel suffer was pretty fun, but I think I have broken her enough for what she did seeing the rope burns on her hands so I decide to make the last activity some knife throwing practice.

As I show them the correct way of throwing a knife they start immediately. I watch and see that Nicole is probably the best one in the group seeing as she can only just about hit the target where no one else can yet. I see Four come through the doors looking slightly bothered. I was wondering where he and Toni had been today but that will be a conversation for later. I watch Four watching the initiates and I see him stop next to Tris. I know he is getting a thing for her but I will just have to look the other way. I know it is not supposed to happen between initiates and instructors but that boy deserves to be happy, he's like a brother to me.

As I watch the initiates leave for the showers and dorms I begin to walk to Four. "Hey, where were you and Toni today?" I question. " Well we were dragged into an imitate meeting, something about a group of Abnegations plotting on specific people in the Dauntless compound. Honestly I think it's a bunch of bull. We have no feud between Abnegations people so I won't believe it until I have some solid form of truth from this roumer." Four replys. I just nod. "Why wasn't I called to the meeting?" I say. "Because we knew you could handle the initiates and you needed to train them. Anything interesting happen today?" I smirk at this question thinking of all the tit-for-tat things between Rachel and I today, it has been quite amusing and I'm not really one to find much amusing. "No, nothing interesting today." I retort, still feeling that smirk tugging at the right side of my lips.

One thought still scratches the back of my mind though, what was Rachel talking about when she said that someone else had tried sorting out her attitude?

**So, Four and Eric are getting slightly suspicious of what happened with Tris and Rachel. Did you like the humor in this chapter or would you rather it be a more serious themed. Things will start to get more serious next chapter anyway, but when ever it says Rachel POV or Erics POV usually it will be something funny.**

**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I sadly didn't get any review last time so i cried in a corner. (Joking) :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, thank you for sticking with this story. Things will start to fall into the main plot soon but sadly this is a short shapter because my mums making me leave to go out, so I'm slightly scarred she might end up grabbing my ear and walking me out the door ha ha! But thank you for the followers, i really would appreciate more reviews. Thank you to xXxMelodyxXx for reviewing and to the Guest. Thank you to the new followers. Please give me some feed back though.**

**Enjoy :)**

_Chapter 6_

**Tris' POV.**

We have trained our asses off throughout the first part of initiation and today we are about to find out if we stay or we get kicked out to be factinoless. What happens if my sisters get to stay and I leave or I stay and they become factionless, it would break me either way. I have to calm down. This is the first time I've seen the Dauntless born since the beginning when we first arrived. Some faces I recognize and they look more full and muscular as I'm sure we do from the amount of training our bodies have had to endure. We are all huddled into the training room. I have not the slightest idea where my sisters are. We have slightly drifted apart on to our own groups of people. It's official that Nicole and Will are the Barbie and Ken of our group now. Rachel and Eric still have their love-hate relationship going on, I'm pretty sure thy like eachother but both being enormously stubborn people neither want to give into each other. Four and I have grown pretty close these past few weeks. The other day when we met after training he walked me over to this place in the chasm and if was such a rush, everything felt like it was going a hundred mile per hour, until I felt the unexpected warmth on my lips. My eyes widened to see Fours closed. I had never had the time for boys but when he kissed me I kissed him back with all the passion I felt I could muster for him. After our little encounter that day we have had a sort of secret relationship. My sisters know whats up with us and everyone else assumes but no one would dare say a word considering I was the one who walked out of all the mat fights as the winner and Four well his looks can just intimidate you.

My thoughts are interrupted by Tonis voice. "We are proud of every single one of you, but sadly the Dauntless compound isn't for everyone, when I click this button," She waves a remote in her hand with a single blue button on it. "I want toughs of you that are cut out to meet me by the net, for toughs of you who are still in can stay here and wait for further instructions from Four and Eric." She finishes and with that presses the button. My heart stops. I see the red line are the name under it read 'Nicola' and at first it looked like 'Nicole' so I almost started to cry until I realized it wasn't her name. Me and my sisters were still in.

As the people who were cut from Dauntless and were now Factionless start crying and making stressed noises strolled out of the training room, the rest of us stayed put. When I saw my sisters Nicole was hugging and kissing Will. Rachel had Eric standing in front of her with smiles on both of their faces. I started to feel a little out of place so just stood there looking at my shoes feeling proud of myself. Until I saw another pair of shoes in front of mine. My head shot up and I felt that amazing sensation I felt in the chasm that day. The pressure of Fours lips on mine. We broke apart and he wrapped me tight in a hug. "Congratulations, I knew you could do this." He whispered in my ear. I look dead into his eyes and smile, then kiss him again not caring who sees. That was until someone cleared their throats behind us. I turned to see Toni looking down at me with an eyebrow raised, I tried to keep my laughed but it faltered as my lips began to quiver and Fours hand enclosed around mine telling be to get a grip. He still didn't know she was my mother but I think it was about time he knew.

I whisper to Four that we should have a party and everyone invited, even Toni. Thats where I will tell him what the truth is. Four stands above us on a raised platform and announces that the part will be held at the pit and everyone is invited starring at Toni and smiling at her. She understood what he was saying and rolled her eye but nodded, yes. This will be an interesting evening.

**Hope you enjoyed, i promise to have a longer chappy tomorrow but don't forget to click that lovely looking review button ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I was luckily informed of a name mistake in the last chapter. It it said that Nicole was kissing Will when i actually ment Peter, so sorry if that confused you but I just had to clear that up. It is still Nicole and Peter going out. Please give me a review to show that you liked or didn't like it. Much love to yah guys!**

**:D**

_Chapter 7_

**Rachel's POV.**

I got in. Me and my sisters made it into the first stage of initiation. The next step was to do with the fear landscapes and testing our mental ability. When I realized this positive out-come of the day, in a split second Eric was in front of me smiling down at me. We had a slight awkward encounter, when we were doing our typical banter and jokingly I said to him 'Oh shut up, I know you want me.' And he replied with 'Maybe' So we have kind of been lacking each other attention until right now. He was still smiling at me and then he cupped my face in his hands and bent down and kissed me. It felt like an electrical pulse just bolted through me. I broke the kiss for air and we smiled at each other and then Four was announcing a party for tonight. Shweet!

**Nicole's POV.**

We have all made it. It felt as if I was about to faint when I saw a very similar name to mine under the red bar but when looked closer and realized it's not I joined in with Peter who was next to me whooping and hollering. Than it felt like time stopped it's self when his lips crashed into mine. This wasn't our first kiss but it seemed almost like the most important one, the one that seemed to have a promise behind it. This kiss was a congratulation kiss, obviously not as emotional as the first one but still amazing. We were rudely interrupted by a deep voice, sounding like it wanted the attention of all, so I turned my head to the voice and saw Four talking; he spoke of a party at the pit tonight, I can not wait.

**Tris' POV.**

This was the first time in a long time my sisters and I had properly hung out together without any boys or without being bruised and sore from the fights in training. We had agreed with our men that they could pick us up at 7:00PM seeing as the party starts at half seven but I have told Toni, Four, Rachel, Eric, Nicole and Peter all to join me on a small meeting just before the party, in Tonis office. Nicole was fixing up Rachels and myself make up and hair and we had to give it to her that the girl knew her stuff when it came to beauty, she seemed to make us both presentable. As we were finishing up we slip on our dresses. Mine being Completely black, skin-tight (but comfortable) with my back exposed. Nicole was wearing a mint green, strapless dress with sequins across the bust, with a slight darker green colour tinted at the bottom. Rachel had on an electric blue dress, it was flowey with black sports on it. As my sister and I talked about our boyfriends we heard a knock on the door. I got up and saw the guys all dressed smart in suits -this was a special occasion, so why not- I heard my twins behind me and they barged passed to their handsome looking men. Peter was wearing a dark blue suit with a silky black undertop, Eric was in a grey suit with a blue shirt. Then my eyes focused on my main attraction, Four. I wrap my slender arms around him and we inspect each other, his eyes glisten as he eyes me in almost a hungry way making my cheeks warm up. He is wearing completely all black, even the undershirt. It suited him so well against his dark hair and tan skin, which all just made his lushes blue eyes stand out. As we all walked into the office of my mothers, linking onto our dates arms I open the door and gasp at how ravishing she is. She stands in a aqua color dress with a mix between blue and green pasted into the panels, with high heals to die for. We all enter the room and before I even say anything my mother is speaking. "Seeing as it is only once that I get to see my three daughters pass initiation I thought I'd dress the part." Toni says with glassy looking eyes. Was she about to cry? She somehow knew I would tell the boys tonight and beat me too it. I must say I am rather relived.

"Well, that was what I came here to tell you three." I say looking at the three boys. They seem to be in shock. The silence stretches out until Eric says. "Well now I understand where you all got your good looks from." He finished with a smirk and Rachel playfully smacked his arm. "Now you all know, maybe we should attend to our initiation party?" I say, with a smile. The night was one like I had read in books to my sisters at night in Abnegation. I had read about something called 'prom' and all the wonders of the activates of the night. When it was finished and we were kissed goodnight by our men, as soon as our heads touched the pillows we were out for the count. But one clear thought seeped into my brain as I awoke early that the morning after, still enclosed by my dress that was now in need of a wash from all the dancing of last night. The thought that engulfed me was, if our instructors Four, Toni and Eric can see our fear simulations than a very hidden and a dark secret will be unraveled, which is that John used to beat us. It would be hard enough for Four to see it but having my mother introduced to this fault in our lives, well I'm not quite sure how she will react.

I know that our father will be in mine and my sisters fear stimulation but perhaps we can try to focus on more horrid situations before we go under the influence of the fear serum. No, the truth will be unraveled whether we like it or not. Shit is going to hit the fan!

**Ohhh, hope you liked this one. Sorry for it being late but at least it's slightly longer than the last chapter. Please give me your thought on what you didn't like because I will then try to adjust my writing to make it better, however if you like it the way it is than show me and tell me what you thought in the reviews :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter for you awesome people. Thank you to the people that have followed/favourited Me and the story. Please R&R though it really helps me understand what you guys like to read. Thank you to Divergent4Life6 and xXxMelodyxXx for reviewing :)**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 8_

**Four's POV.**

Yesterday was the day after the initiation party, it was the only day that all the initiates get off for breaking through the first barrier of becoming Dauntless. Today I sit in the middle of my co-workers. Eric my best friend, and Toni, the woman who I just found to be my girlfriend's mother also Dauntless leader. We have set up the machines and they are ready for the initiates. I'm, in a strange way am interested to see what is going to be in Tris' fear landscape, perhaps I can help her with them. Yesterday I sneaked us into this exact room and we visited my fear landscape. I was scarred to show her what my weakness' were but she didn't laugh or snicker at me, she didn't even look at me like a kicked puppy after seeing that my farther used to beat me. She just looked at me with respect and understanding. I am beginning to think there is something she isn't telling me, but every time I try to ask about it I lose my nerve.

As the day goes on and we watch how the initiates adjust to facing their fears we are all pretty pleased to see that most of them have made amazing progress and smashed through the fear that was within them, obviously the fear is still their but now they know what to expect next time they sit back in that chair. Last to appear are the Triplets. First up is Nicole. Tonis gets out of her seat and goes through the steps, filling the syringe and then injecting it into the side of her daughters neck; they both seem discomforted whilst doing that and then Nicole is out.

After seeing her fears, which were mostly to do with spiders or something common like that the machine was projecting another fear. They say that the last fear is the worst, that's the fear that scares you the most and is buried into your brain. Nicole is walking through an Abnegation house. Strange? She goes to run up the stairs but a hand grabs her ankle and she hits her face on a step knocking her out and then the screen went blank. I was so confused as she shot up into her chair looking dazed as all the others did. Toni looked as equally confused as myself and Eric did. But rules are rules and we aren't supposed to talk to people as they have just come out of the fear landscape. Toni opens the door for Niocle and she strolls out. The next person is Rachel, she walks as if she is nervous. Eric obviously wants to walk her through this and be there for her, Toni sits next to me without a word. As Eric injects Rachel and her head lulls slightly to the right we can then see her first fear. It was quite similar to Nicoles. Mainly filled with the fear of something happening to her family or being trapped and then a few other things. All of a sudden she was in the Abnegation kitchen, laughing and joking with Nicole and Tris. As she picks up a wet glass to dry, it slips through her fingers. But strangely you can't hear the glass smash, you see it but the only sound is a heart beat which I expect is hers. Rachel looks to her sisters and they are no longer laughing but cowering back away from her, she turns where a man is standing right in front of her face baring his teeth at her. The sound comes back and the mans voice is shouting at her, then without notice he squeezes his fist into a ball and connects it to Rachel jaw. Again everything goes black.

Toni is shaking violently next to me, what does she know that we don't. Who was that man? Wait that couldnt be- No.

Last up to walk through the doors is Tris, I stand up to inject her but just before she is out I give her a quick peck on the lips. Tris hasn't got very many fears but just like her sisters the darkness comes into focus and she stands in a room with Abnegation grey walls. I hear screaming and she looks over to a closet that is shaking. I can hear her breath speed up as she puts her hand on the handle of the closet but when she has a firm grasp she is greeted by a big black belt that wrapped around her slender wrist. I suddenly realize that the screams from the closets are Rachels and Nicoles. The man from Rachels fear is in this one. He spits in Tris' face and I can feel myself feel sick from anger. "I told you that they were to be punished and for you not to go near that closet. This is what you get." The man says. He grabs Tris' upper arm and stands her in the middle of the living room. "One for each limb." He says to her. The man draws back the belt and slaps it across both her arms and then both her legs. He has done it so hard that they are bleeding; then just to top it off he head butts her and darkness consumes the screen. I stand there in complete shock. It was her dad, it had to be. Tris doesn't shoot up out of her chair like the rest, instead she lies there and I can see a single tear trail down hair face and into her hair. She then opens her eyes not saying a word and walks out of the door.

**Toni's POV.**

I know that face anywhere. John Creed, he beat my children. That bastard. I can't believe he would do such a thing. I have asked Four, Tris, Nicole, Eric and Rachel to a meeting in my office. They all squeeze through the door and sit on the sofa I have recently got, in front of my desk.

The girls will not meet my eyes and the boys just seem way to angered to even speak. "He beat you. Why didn't you tell us. Me!" I say, my voice going husky from the tears I'm trying to swallow. "We didn't think it was necessary. That was our old life and this is our fresh start." Tris said, fiddling with her fingers. "This can not be left alone on my behalf. I will find him and I will dish up his punishment myself. The only reason I will not murder him is for you three girls." I say looking completely neutral. "Um- Your not going to need to find him. He has already found you." Eric says. I frown at him and the girls heads shoot towards him with a look of worry. "What do you mean?" Nicole said. Eric hesitates and starts to fidget. Then he speaks. "Well, I have been visiting the camera room lately to check up on that group of insurgents from Abnegation. It turns out that they are making their way to Dauntless, I have only just realized that their leader is you threes father. I didn't want to inform any of you because I didn't think it looked to be that big of a deal. But seeing the last footage of the insurgents cross our boarders I think it is about time that you know that they are in our area now. But they won't be able the find out how to get in and even if they do, would they really jump down that hole." Eric finishes. I am angry that he didn't tell me this information sooner, but now all I am to think of is the safety of my three girls. "Listen, we are the highest trained people in war tactics in all of the factions. We will be protected perfectly. We will not search for them, because if we find them first than that means that we attacked them. I will say to just keep you ears and eyes peeled, also do not go around places by your selves." I say. I know it doesn't seem like I am doing much to protect them, but staying in the place they now call home would be protection enough. If they want a fight, then a fight they shall get.

**I wasen't a hundred per cent on this chapter, it didn't really seem to grip me. I know it sounds weird because i wrote it but everything in this story was relevent. Please Review and tell me what you thought.**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please enjoy this. Do not forget to review. Thank you to thoughs who did last chappy, I love hearing your opinion on it so please don't stop.**

**:D**

_Chapter 9_

**Nicoles POV.**

It isn't fair that Peter doesn't know about my father and what he used to do. I have planned something for how I am to tell Peter. I know that I do not have the courage to just say it so I asked Four for a favour and he thankfully understood and agreed to it. We have just finished our training for the day with the fear serum and I take Peters hand and lead us away from the group. "I need to tell you something- No I need to show you something. Don't ask questions, just follow me." I say, as he looks confused but nods and follows my lead.

When we get to this room I open the door and see Four waiting for us, two chairs are in the center of the room and there are two syringes on a metal table in the corner. "All you need to know is that we are going into my fearlandscape. This was the only way I could think of how to tell you before I chickened out." I say and then look to Four. "Thank you." He just nodds at me with a half smile and gestures for us to sit. Peter doesn't say anything but still sits there looking slightly baffled by the whole thing. Four injects us and we our out.

**Peters POV.**

Nicole has asked me to join her in her fearlandscape. She has something to tell me but can't seem to say it in person and would rather show me. It can't be anything good if it's one of her fears but if she wants me to see something then I will.

When I sit and feel the strange pressure in my neck from the syringe I go unconscious. First we are sitting in a playground, I sit next to Nicole and she smiles at me. Then a huge amount of spiders cover the grass and crawl all over us. I see Nicole start to panic and stiffen at the sight of them so I wrap my arms around her and tell her to close her eyes. When we open our eyes again there was another fear and then another and another. I couldn't see the point of making me come in here with her until now. I have her hand entangled in mine and she abruptly turns and lets my hand swing free. I turn and see a man, we are standing in an Abnegation house. The man is screaming in Nicoles face and she turns to run for the stairs and the man runs for her. I see him reach out for her foot to drag her down the stairs but before he gets the chance I grab him spin him around so he is facing me and stand in a fighting stance. Nicole scrambles down the stairs with shaking hands and stands next to me. This man has no interest in me and before I register it he has a hand around her neck. Thats it, I feel my whole body tense and then I punch the man flat in the mouth. He falls to the ground limp, unconscious. Nicole crys and I cup her face and lean my fore head on hers. Now I understand.

We wake up and then stand to face each other. Four leaves the room. "I thought it was only fair that you knew what happened to us. You needed to know that my father abused us because he is now on the hunt for us. We think that his hatred for us is fueled by the fact that we are reunited with our mother. He probably thinks that we left him for her, but we didn't even know she was here." Nicole says. I don't know how to react apart from to comfort her. "Don't worry about your dad, I'll make sure he never touches you again." I say stroking her face soothingly. She looks at me as if it was the first time ever, that's when a single tear leaves her eye. I smile a little at her and kiss away the tear stuck on her cheek and then kiss her lips. I will make sure with all my might that no body hurts her, or her sisters for that matter.

**Rachels POV. **

I can't seem to find Tris, she's probably waiting for Tobias to deliver his favor to Nicole and Peter. I wonder how peter will react with the fact that our father used to use us as a punching bag. I'm about to make my way to the diner hall when someone grabs me from behind. My back hits a solid chest and I panic for a moment until I am smothered in kisses up my neck. Eric. I turn whilst still encircled by his muscular arms and face him. "You know, I could have punched you just then. That wasn't such a smooth thing to do since im on high alert for my super psycho daddy." I say batting my eyes at him. He looks a little bad but covers it up but taking a sip from a water bottle that was wedged in his back pocket. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,"He said looking at me seriously. "I just can't stay away." He finishes winking at me, taking another sip of his water. I watch him a then suddenly he take his bottle and squirts the contents down my top. Damn I'm lucky that I have a black tank top on instead of white. He steps back slightly accessing his work and then snaps his head back with laughter. I just smile at him at then take his hand and lead him to the training room. Making sure no one sees, I swipe my top off and he takes a cheeky look at my upper body before I wrap the wet shirt over his eyes and tie a knot in it so he is blind folded. I walk him to the center of the training area. "Rachel what the hell are you doing?" He says. God, he really has no idea, but pay backs a bitch. I grab the massive hose and shoot it straight at his back. He flys forward and I fly back, not being able to control the force from the water.

When I wedge myself up with my elbows and look at Eric lying flat on his stomach I feel like this was a victory. He stands and takes my makeshift blind fold and throughs it at my face making it splat. When I take it away he's right there. He leans down and picks me up from under my arms and places me on my feet. "You know, I love the fact that we are both fucked up enough not to get mad at each other with our pranks." Eric says. I realize I am still very much topless so I quickly put it back on. Eric then reaches out to me and pulls be in a tight embrace. "I know that its kind of stressful for you at the moment but I'm here for you," He says, his breath warming my cold and wet body. "I'll always be here for you. Just think of me as your guardian angle." He smiles at that. "Well I don't need to think that your my guardian angle because I know you already are. I mean I already know how protective you are over me." I say starting to chuckle remembering what Eric did to some girl when she tried pushing me out of the way whilst getting food. Eric went beet red and screamed at her. Yup, she shit herself.

**Fours POV.**

When I notice Nicole and Peter waking from the fear simulation I can feel that my presence is no longer needed, so I leave. When I close the door behind me I see Tris waiting for me like I asked her to, scared of her walking around on her own. I smile at her and she returns one back and we entwine our fingers, like they are a perfect fit of a puzzle. I know she is scared but I need her to know that I will be here for her. As we are on our way to the dining hall I hear a noise. It's coming from the training room. Tris and I walk there to see a half naked Rachel lying on her back with Eric on the other side of the room on his front, soaking wet. They obviously haven't gotten over pranking each other yet. Me and Tris walk away chuckling. When we are again en-route to go and get some food I stop Tris. "Listen," I start to say as she leans against a wall. "I need you to know how much I want to look after you, I mean I wouldn't let anything happen to you. This whole thing with your farther, I know how it feels and you know I do; I just feel like you are my light in the dark. Before you came along I couldn't go a day without thinking about my father and how he would beat me. You make all of that disappear and I'm so grateful for it, I just want- No I need you to understand that I'd do anything for you." I say, holy crap where did that come from. I sound a little like a bitch, but if that's what it takes to get it through her head that I'm serious about her then so be it. She smiles a weak smile and grabs me so our body's have no space in-between us. I push her against the wall and kiss her with so much depth it hurts. Her hand tangles their way into my hair that has over grown slightly. As the kiss heats up my hands slide down to her hips-

_Click click._ High heel shoes echoed the hall way where we were basically making out and for a split second I open my eyes at the sound to find an angry look Dauntless leader storming her way towards us. I break away from Tris and look down. Toni stops right in front of me and I feel like I'm honestly going to shit a brick, she stares down at me and then he features soften when she looks at Tris. "Sorry to _interrupt_, but I need to speak with you and the other four (Rachel, Eric, Nicole and Peter) It's about the Abnegation group, we got a shot of them early this morning and there is something you," Toni nods her head to me. "Need to see." I frown, as she walks away but am soon distracted by another sound. Tris, laughing. "What." I say. "Oh, you should have seen your face when she came over here, it was the, I-think-I-just-shit-my-pants look." She says clutching her stomach. I roll my eyes at her and start tickling her. I think soon though we should start to find the other to meet Toni.

**So I hope you enjoyed what the boys felt. I thought it was only fair to give you a little insight of the point of view. Please, please, pleaseee review. I'm not going to turn into a meany and say that I want a certain amount of review to post the next chapter but it would be nice to get a little bit more feed back.**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you loony lot enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 10

**No Mercy**

**Tris' POV.**

I wait in my mothers office with Four, Rachel, Nicole, Peter and Eric. Toni is sat in her white leather chair with a slight smirk tugging at her lips. Only now have I noticed how tight my grip is around Fours hand. I look to my sisters and Nicole is holding Peters and Eric has his arm draped over Rachels shoulders. "So. You all now have a love interest I see." Toni says looking at me and my sisters. We nod in reply with a goofy grin on each of our faces. "Well," Toni says eyeing up the boys. "Don't forget that if you do a damn thing to hurt any of my girls, I'll have to cut your balls off. Honestly I mean that." My lips quiver with restraining my smile. I hear Rachel break the silence as she burst out laughing and then suddenly every one is. Even Toni, but as we all settle down on the sofa Toni becomes serious.

"We have had new information on the rogue Abenigation group. I have looked at their faces and searched their back grounds. obviously we know the leader is John but there was also another familiar name." Toni looks directly at Four now. "I believe your father has also to play a part in this as well." She finishes and then gives him a sympathetic look. I feel his body go rigid and his grip tighten on my hand. "I can't say I'm surprised. I think he might be in for a surprise when he sees me." Four replys. Everyone is quite for the mean time until I just have to say something. "Can we go now?" I ask. Toni just nods and smiles at are leave.

We have not even a week left until initiation is over I just hope I can complete it before John comes storming in.

The next morning I wake, stretch and make my way to the showers. It seems I am the first one awake. I shed my night-clothes and hop under the warm stream of water. When I finished and wrap the towel around me and start back to my bed. Rachel is now awake and plonking on her daily clothes. "Hey, what the hell is that on your neck!" I growl to her knowing full well what it is. Love-bite. "Nothing, I was trying to do some fight techniques with Eric and um- Yeah I can see you know what it is. Just let it go it's only a love-bit." Rachel replys. I just sigh and wave her off as she scats out of the door, no doubt to meet Eric. I glance at Nicole and see that Peter is in bed with her. I shove on some clothes and walk over to where the two lay. My fingers grab the duvet and swish it up. Peter wakes up frantic and shields Nicoles body with his. "WHAT THE HELL TRIS!?" Nicole shouts. "I'm sorry I just had to make sure your clothes were still on." I say laughing a little. "God, I thought you were one of those insurgents." Peter says relaxing back in the bed. "Sorry." I say still smiling and leave.

I am starving so think that a trip to the food hall is in order to grab some breakfast. I see Four walking back from the food hall with a big brown bag. "Breakfast to go." He says to me and raises his eyebrows in questions. "Sure, but where are we going." I retort. He just takes her hand and she follows.

They were walking along a path and he told me to climb up a nearby tree. It was still a little dark in the early morning sky so I found it challenging not to fall and break my leg. Fours right behind me and I sit on a thick branch that would hold the both of us. "You, ready?" Four say and before I reply I see the sun just rising. It's so beautiful, like a little slice of peace in this crazy world. I take his hand and when he looks at me press my lips to his. I could stay here all day.

**Rachel's POV.**

"Well, Tris knows you gave me a love-bite, she didn't seem to fazed but if she trys to kill you don't say I didn't warn you." I say to Eric sitting opposite me in the food hall. He just smiles slightly and looks up away from his food through his eyelashes at me. I knew I was in love with him but I just couldn't muster up the courage to confront him about it. "I'm just going to the toilet." I say, standing. "Do you want me to wait here or stand outside the door for you?" He asks. I consider it but he's still eating and its only down the hall.

I pull the chain and wash my hands only to swing the door open and find a muscline guy, maybe a little less muscular then Eric and he smiles a wicked smile and pushes me into the bathroom. He grabs my hair and before a can retaliate he smacks my head on the sink and then im out.

I wake up to notice I am tied to a chair, my arms and legs strapped down. It's a dimly lit room but I know I must be still in the dauntless compound because I can hear the chasm. A figure is coming towards me and as he comes into focus I see it is Fours dad. What was his name again. "Marcus Eaton, you son of a bitch." I spit at him. He smiles the devils smile at me. "Hello princess. Smile for the camera." A very familiar voice whisper behind me, and I see the camera to my left. A belt is wrapped around my throat from behind me. I know it's my farther, he's using his signature weapon. I try not to make any strangled noises knowing that this is exactly what they want from me to show on the camera but a small whimper slips from my mouth as the harsh material tighten around my throat. It stops and my father walks into my vision. "Wow. I knew you were an abusive asshole back home, but this, this has just told me that you are defiantly crazy. All of you. You'll be arrested by the time the sun has set." I say, trying to sound strong but my voice is husky from the intensity of being strangled. "Even if it's the last thing I do I just want you to suffer for leaving me. Marcus feels the same about Four. The people we were with thought we were here for a business meeting. When we told them what we planned to do they ran. Cowards. That doesn't matter though we only needed them to show us the entrance of this place and that's what we got, so it's a win win for us. There is only me Marcus and Trent." John pointed to the guy who knocked me out in the bathroom. The camera was still rolling and I knew it was so they could send it live to whomever they wanted. "Our only problem is we didn't know how to get back out of here once we jumped the net so this place will have to suffice." Marcus said. I smiled, he had just let the people watching this video know that they were still in the Dauntless compound. "What the hell are you smiling about you little bitch! I've had enough of your crap. You used to always be the rebellious one when we lived in Abnegation. Well now I'm about to give you what you deserve for all thoughs years of thinking you could stand up to me." John says and lets the belt hang loose in his hand. As he walks closer to me the buckle slides along the floor. He raises the belt and whips it right across my face, the metal from the buckle making it ten times worse. I couldn't do anything.

**Tonis POV.**

I sit at my desk staring at the computer screen and all of a sudden my screen goes black. All apart from the red words at the top right of the screen that say 'REC' Wait, this is a recording. My heart sinks when a light is flicked on and I see Rachel tied to a chair. I scream at first and then she wakes and Marcus, John and some other man come into view. I need to tell the others and we need to get her. Now!

**Not to sure how to carry on from here. This was the chapy I tried downloading last night but my internet went down, so tonight you get two chapters :)**

**Please don't forget to R&R :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy! Thank you to thoughs who have followed this story from the start :)_**

_Chapter 11_

**It's up to the boys now.**

**Tris' POV.**

I had just finished coming out of my fear landscape. I'm always last so me and Four can go and do something after. "How was that time round." Four says to me. I'm still slightly disoriented, I wipe my sweaty palms on my black jeans. "Yeah, It was um- well it was just like normal." I reply and sigh. I swing my legs over the side of the chair and Four places himself between them wrapping me in a hug. I pull back slightly and kiss his collarbone, then up to his jaw and slowly find his lips. He grips my thighs with his large hands and it takes me by surprise, when I gasp in his mouth, he pulls back. "Tris if you do that again I won't be able to control myself. You honestly do not know how crazy you make me." Four says trying to keep a straight face. I smirk at him and pull him towards me again so our lips collide, he plays with the hem of my shirt circling the skin just above my trouser line with his thumbs. I smile as he kisses me. We jump apart as someone bursts through the door, I immediately cross my legs feeling the blood rush to my face.

Eric. He is standing in the door frame completely out of breath. "You. Need. To. See. This." Eric said in between heaves. He's off again sprinting out of the room. I glance quickly at Four and then follow Eric. What could be so important that he couldn't just tell us now. In under a minute we are in Tonis office. When I sober up from the run I look at both of them and notice their red blotchy eyes. Never did I think I'd see these two strong people crying. That is when I realize that this has to be something major, something horrific. I go and stand by Toni and she nods at the screen in front of her, Four comes up behind me and places a hand on my hip. Im's looking at a black screen- wait no- someones sitting in a seat in the middle of the room. Rachel. I almost didn't recognise her with her blood stained face. I see my father come into focus with his belt, I freeze at the sight of it remembering the past. Gushes of tears are clouding my vision and I turn and wheep into Four shoulder. "We have the whole of Dauntless looking for her. We know that they are stuck in the compound because they can't find a way out." Toni says. Suddenly I stop crying and look frantically around the room. "Wheres Nicole?" I almost shout. "I was just about to go and get her after I got you and Four-" Eric starts but before I can listen to the rest I bolt out of the door on my way to the food hall where I saw her with Peter at lunch. Everyone is too shocked to follow me, but as I get to the end of the hall I can hear Fours voice at the start but it doesn't stop me.

Everything is going in a blur as I race down to where I want to be, I hear a sudden scream and turn sharply down a small path, I almost missed it because it was so unnoticeable in the darkened hall. When I get to the end of a path there is a door and I open it to find Nicole with a gun to her head, the man holding it looked grim and muscular. "You fuck, let her go." I growl. The door slams behind me and there stands Marcus Eaton. "Ah, this is perfect. You see I have kept my eye out for you waiting for the right moment to catch you. I knew you were about to run to find you precious sister after seeing the recording and I knew you would hear the scream I made Nicole do, want to hear it again. Oh wait no I don't want to attract any unwanted attention so be a good girl and do as I say." Marcus says with a gag in hand ready to put it in my mouth. I fill my lungs with air ready to scream knowing Four will be around somewhere but don't get the chance as Marcus leaps on me pushing my body to the ground with his and knocking all the air out of me. He shoves the gag in my mouth and I attempt at doing what I was taught in training and it paid off. Marcus was on his back but once again I didn't scream as I remembered the man with the gun pointed at my sister's head. _Shit._Think, think, think.

Marcus binds my hands with black plastic that looks easy to break but no matter how hard I try I can't. He then gags me and does the same to my sister. When he slowly opens the door to see if anyone else is out there he confirms the coast is clear and pushes me out. I can just about flip my hairband off my hand onto the floor. breadcrumb technique. Suddenly I'm shoved forward into a door just opposite the one we had come out of. It looked like an old storage room, quite big. I see Rachel attached to the chair and run over to her. Nicole tried to do the same but the dude that had hold of her wouldn't budge. Rachel rolled her head up and looked into my eyes and then fear was evident in her as she saw that it was me. "Noooo!" She screamed. But not for long as John walked over to us pushed me out-of-the-way to the ground and clamped his hand over Rachels mouth. Then pushed the chair back hard enough that Rachel fell back smacking her head on the floor, still just about conscious. I'm livid, I stand up a kick John straight in the face. He flys back and crumbles to the floor. The happy jolt that went through me stopped as darkness swallowed me up and a throbbing pain in the back of my head was all I could remember.

**Nicoles POV.**

Everything seems so weird when looking down the barrel of a gun. How did I even get into the arms of this asshole anyway. One minute me and Peter were walking back to the dorms after training and the next Peter was on the ground and I was swept away. Poor Peter he didn't deserve to be associated with such a shitty man who I call my father. My thoughts were intrupted as a big hand fondled my ass. When I see it is the guy holding the gun I just growl at him not really being able to do much more.

"Trent, sit her in a chair." John commands, I'm confused at first and then realize that the big dummy holding me must have been Trent. He grabs a chair and sat me down in it. He ties me and Tris both to our chairs so we can't escape. I look over at Rachel and she isn't looking good at all. Her hair is matted with blood and her face is just bruises and cuts, I can't see any normal skin color. Rachel groans a little and attempts to get onto her back instead of on her face. Tris sags in her chair unconscious from when Marcus hit her over the head after she delivered an awesome kick to Johns head. "You always seemed like the most tolerant one," John was speaking to me now. "So I want you to just be quite and sit still." He finished. I hated the way that the Trent dude in the corner was looking at me. "Why? Why are you doing this, you really have gone mental." I say to John. He fiddles with the bloodied belt in his hands, disgustingly picking away at the dried blood of his daughter. Then he looked up and smiled at me. "You three little bitches left me. I now have no one. I haven't got much to live for now, I always found joy in, how do I put it, releasing my stress out on you three-" I cut him off. "You mean beating the shit out of us daily." I correct him, that's when I got my first assault. He rests the belt along my arm, then starts tugging back and forth until I feel my skin burning and I screech behind Trent's hand. Tears escape my eyes from the pain. Well I guess it's up to the boys now.

**Sorry that this one is a little bit grim, but it had to be done. Don't forget to give it a review or five ;)**

**R&R Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy this one, please review, I love waking up seeing I have reviews. Thank you to thoughs who have reviewed, you are awesome people. **

**:D**

_Chapter 12_

**Tris' POV.**

It's been endless hours of torture for us, me and my sister that is, my dad and his merry band of assholes are having the time of their lives. We are all looking as bad as each other now. Sweat and blood being the only scent in the room. At this current moment Marcus and John had lurked off into the darkness of the room whilst Trent had hungry looking eyes fixed on Nicole. She choose a bad day to wear black short-shorts. Trent was wielding some dagger looking thing in his hands, he strolled over to Nicole and slammed his other knife less hand onto Nicole left thigh. OK, this wasn't like the normal beat up shit they had done endlessly, this was something different.

**Nicoles POV.**

I look to Tris and Rachel, my blood boils when I see the state they're in. I have never felt so angry, I'm not really the angry type, but this, this has made me blow. To make things worse Mr Muscle in the corner is staring at me with lust filled eyes. He walks towards me but I am now in no position to be walked on by some dog, I know what to do when the time is right. He grabs my already bruised thigh in a claw like grip, I try not to wince from the pain. He travels the tip his knife over my eyebrow, over my gagged lips, down my throat -I shudder at that- Through the gap between my breasts, over my stomach and finally resting it at the cotton of my shorts. Wait he wasn't seriously going to try to _touch_ me was he? I answered that for my self, when he looked up at my face obviously hoping to see fear written all across it, he is shocked at the smile I have on. Thats when I thrust my head forward and collide it with his nose, I hear the sickening crack of his now broken nose. My head throbs from the impact but it was worth it. He screams out and clutches onto his nose, Marcus is quick to cover his mouth. I glance at my sisters and see them chuckling behind their gags.

**Rachels POV.**

After watching Nicole display a plate of awesomeness I began to chuckle, it was at that moment I felt the gag go lose in my mouth. The rope has untied slightly, enough for me to slip it down and shout. _At the right time._I thought to myself. Whilst Marcus was occupied with Trent and all his obvious happy thoughts about my sister I saw John moving towards Nicole and we stopped chuckling.

John outstretched his belt, it looks like he was upgrading it in the dark because when he unraveled it I saw small pins sticking out of the leather. That would really fucking hurt. Now was the time; John raised the belt as I used my tounge to push out the gag and screamed my loudest. "STORAGE ROOM! STOR-" That was all I could get out before I felt the gag being shoved into my mouth, again. They probably thought I was shouting it to get the attention of the people walking the halls not so far away but really I was telling the ones I loved, watching us on the recording system, where we were. My moment of self-pride vanished as john wrapped the pinned filled belt around my upper fore arm.

**Tonis POV.**

As I watch non-stop the abuse my three daughters are receiving, it breaks me. Everytime I see anything all I want to do is hold them tight to me to protect them. Four, Peter and Eric are searching for them along with the rest of the Dauntless members. Another piece of commotion is happening on the screen, Nicoles headbutting someone and then Johns in the picture but out of no where I see Rachel ungag her self and scream. The words I hear are clear. "Storage room" Is what she said. My eyes widen. We have five storage rooms. I quickly pull out my phone and ring Four. "Hello?" Four says sounding restless.

"Four I know where they are. Check the storage rooms. I'll find you. Are you with Eric and Peter."

"Yes, I am with them, we're heading to the nearest storage room now, see you soon." And then he hung up. I was ecstatic. We finally have a lead on how to get my girls back.

**Erics POV.**

Four tells Peter and I where the girls could be. We run all around searching from one storage room to the next. We have two to go. I almost didn't see the tiny darkened side hall branching off from one of the main halls. I open the door to my left searching the ins and outs of this place. Four come in behind me holding a small black hairband. "Do you think she was leaving me a sign." Four asks. I nod and hope bubbles up inside me, along with anger and stress and worry e.t.c. I need to find them, this place is empty and the last place to look is the one just opposite here. We stand together as Peter reaches his hand out and twists the handle of the last storage room.

**Tris' POV.**

Trent now has his nose cleaned up with tissues poking out of each nostril. Even in the mits of this deep shit we are currently in, it was really hard to look at the guy without smirking. Rachel had recovered from the brutal wrath of John, her being the new test dummy to see how well his upgraded belt worked. Marcus was gliding towards me. "In honesty, I don't think _I _have had the pleasure of getting my nails into you yet, so I might as well start now ay?" Marcus said with a sinister look in his eyes and a smile that reached his eyes.

Marcus walked out with- Oh really, that's his weapon of choice. In his hand he held a taser, this was not going to be fun. I saw him turning the notch down, probably so it can cause me shit loads of pain but not make me lose consciousness. He lightly touches my legs with it and my body shakes and withered as he electrocuted me. In the back ground I hear a noise. It was a door opening a closing. Marcus seems to hear it as well and freezes. The worried look on his face made me smile a bit. Then the door knob of our room was being twisted, No, I was not about to let this chance of someone finally finding us slip thought my hands. Everything is silent until I use my tip toes to push me back on my chair. That was enough of a noise for someone outside that door to hear. "Tris!" I heard a voice say, I knew it was Four. There was rapid pounding on the door. Marcus, Trent and John stood facing the door just by my feet. I rolled my self so I was laying just behind all their feet.

The door smashed open and the three disgusting people keeping us hostage stumbled back, making my plan work as they all fell and tripped over my body. Eric and Peter held them at gun point. When I saw Four my life felt full again. I honestly didn't think I would see him again. When Eric is done cuffing up the three biggest assholes ever, he runs over to Rachel unbinding her and Peter does the same with Nicole. The only feeling in the room is love, I look around to my sisters who are happily getting the faces smoched off them by their men and I feel happy for the first time in what feel like forever. Four is kissing me and there is a lot of crying and messiness but he pulls back and get his phone out. "Toni, we found them, send-" A shadow loomed in the doorway and there she was. Toni held the phone to her ear but shoved it in her pocket. Behind her there was a dozen other Dauntless members. "Take them to our jail." Toni said pointing to our kidnappers, the Dauntless people did as asked but when John was passing Toni she stopped the people shoving him out the door and looked at him. In a flash Toni had spat in his face, pulled his head back by his hair a punched him straight hin the face, and then kicked him in his stomach for good measure.

After they were taken away Toni came up to Rachel, Nicole and myself and wrapped her arms around us, kissing us each on the fore head, not caring about the blood or sweat that was coated there.

When we were being ushered out the room towards our dorms, I couldn't help but smile. This right here felt like home. Me with Fours arm protectively around my shoulder, My mother, and just her presence made things more bright, being here with my sister seeing them finally happy again with the people they loved. I wasn't going to let anyone ever hurt my little family here ever again.

**So as you probably guessd this is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Show me some love and write a review, thanks hunnys.**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, my lovelys, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Do not fear, I shall be hopefully writing another fanfic with Divergent soon enough. But I hope you all like the ending, if so tell me you did, if not tell me why in the reviews.**

**:D**

_Chapter 13_

**All Is Well**

**Tris' POV.**

It is the final day of initiation. My mother sorted out our rankings and has also put my father and the other two in cells in the Erudite faction, because they have the highest tech there and know how to keep them locked up well, with of course Dauntless guards there. I hate the fact that we didn't earn our spot above the cut line but I'm almost certain that we would have passed but I just wish I could have got there by myself, without any help. As Four lay me down for my final test I have the same fears, but I feel stronger with them more confident. I come to my last and worst fear; as I watch my father approach me I feel myself laughing at him, he stops dead in his tracks. John falls to the ground as if I have physically hurt him, I carry on laughing though, laughing at him for being such a coward and abusing us all these years and finally having the liberty of laughing at him knowing he can never hurt me again, or my sisters. When I realize that he is going to stay in his defeated state I finally realize that it is not always the answer to persuade people to be scared of you by using abuse but you can also control people by purely mentally disturbing them. My laughed rings in my ears as I wake to a smirking Four. "Guess you're not afraid of him anymore?" He asks. "No, he will always be there, in the back of my mind. All because of what he did when we had no way out, when we had no one else to look after us. But at least now I know I can rise above that fear." I reply, feeling confident I reach up and trace his facial features with my thumb. I get to his lips and pull him close. It feels like forever that we kiss in perfect harmony.

As Four and I round the corner to blow of some steam in the training area we bump into Nicole and Peter. "Hey whats up guys." Peter says with a wide smile on his face. "Oh, nothing just going to teach missy here on some fighting techniques." Four replys with a cocky smile gesturing to me. I slap his arm and we all giggle. "I'll see you guys later OK?" I say to them, they just nod and I hug Nicole good-bye.

When we are in the what-seemes- to-be empty training room me and Four start our small battle. He isn't trying as hard as he could so I gab him in the throat to get him to release some of the stress from the past few days. He gets the point and we both then try our hardest. We're at a stale-mate when he has me in a head lock and I have my hand over a sensitive pressure point. I weirdly start to laugh, it is rather strange how me and my boyfriend can smack each other around and still be perfectly fine with one another after. He release his grip on me and then smacks his mouth right into mine. He strokes over my hair down the nape of my neck sliding over my back and then finally resting it on the small of my back. I moan involuntary as he bites my lower lip. "Awww, come on guys keep it age appropriate in here!" I hear Rachel shout from the opposite end of the room. Damn, once again intrupted.

**Rachels Pov**

I see Four and Tris full on making out, with Erics hand still entwined with mine I yell to Nicole and she doesn't look all to pleased that I inturpted. "I have an idea, me and Eric were just talking to these two guys. What was their names...?"I wonder, forgetting when they said it earlier. "Uriah and Zeke." Eric supplys for me. "Yeah that's it, they said that we should do this zip line thing, and in all honesty it sounds fucking awesome!" I say pleading with my eyes that they will come. Tris seems up for it but Four looks slightly ashamed and unbalanced. Tris rises her eyebrows at him in question. He nods giving her a nervous smile. "I told Peter and Nicole to meet us there. Zeke and Uriah will be there too, since they know how to do it." I say skipping out the door with excitement whilst everyone else follows.

**Fours POV.**

We race up a lot of sets of stairs. When we reach the top, the air engulfing us, Tris looks at me. "Are you OK. I know your fear. If you don't want to do this then we can leave, I'll say I'm not feeling-" I inturupt her. "No, I need to do this. This is the thing that I would really like to share with you because I know how much you would like it." I say smiling, trying to convince her im not terrified. I can see two guys just by the zip line. That must be Zeke and Uriah. Peter stands beside Nicole glancing down at the drop of the building, they both do a nervous dance. Rachel and Eric are talking, Rachel looks completely freaked at the sight. So she's scared of heights too, good at least I'm not the only one. But Eric is doing a good job at reassuring her and convincing her to go on it. I finally turn my attention to Tris, she's already staring at me with a thoughtful expression but I nod at her and give her a half-smile.

Nicole and Peter are the first to go. Zeke and Uriah said that they had adjusted it so two people can go down at once. Peter climbs in first and Nicole lay atop of him wrapping her arms around his midsection. In a flash they were free, and gliding through the night sky. "Don't forget the break at the top." Zeke shouted. Nicole just stuck out a lazy thumbs up. Next was Rachel and Eric, this time she was on the bottom, it would feel more secure on the bottom less likely to fall out. "I don't think I can do this, I didn't realize it would be like this, why did I come here." Rachel rants obviously plummeting from her high and mighty stage she felt when talking about it earlier. "You'll be fine OK, I've got you." Eric reasures her whilst balancing/hovering above her. The they are also gone, along with the ear piercing scream of Rachel, at least I think it was Rachel, If not Eric would never live it down from me.

I feel a frozen shiver runs down my back as I hear my name being called, Uriah saying for me to hop into the harnice. When I feel the rough material of the straps underneath my armpits and glance over the edge my heart feels like it's pumping out of my chest. That is until I feel a warm embrace cover over my back. Tris. She swings her arms around my stomach and I instantly feel better. One. Two. Three.

I'm flying, Tris and I are flying, together. I feel her grab my arms and spread them like a birds wings, I want to resist but I don't. I understand why she did that now. We were one with each other. She was having the time of her life which is the yin within this. And I was terrified which was the yang. But together we made yin and yang. We completed each other without even realizing it.

With the wind attacking my face and the thumping sound of my heart in my ears I almost miss Tris whispering in my ear. "I love you." She says, and then It suddenly feels as everything has muted and slowed down apart from her. I manage to twist slightly to look at her. Her eyes are shining bright, coated with wetness from the vicious wind. "I love you too." I say and she smiles. This is my life now, my perfectly complicated, lovely, messy life. And I love every moment of it.

**Hopefully I'll see some familiar names reviewing on my next storys. Thank you to thoughs who did review throughout the story, you really all helped.**

**Much love :)**


End file.
